Percy Jackson the Olympian
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: The REAL story of what happened when the gods offered Percy the opertunity to be a god. K . Perabeth or should I say Perbethues? . Well, anyway, rate and review. One-shot.


**Summary-The REAL story of what happened when the gods offered Percy the opertunity to be a god. K+. Perabeth (or should I say Perbethues?). Well, anyway, rate and review. I WAS going to put a picture of Persues' throne I made but it wouldn't show up. One-shot.**

Hello. This is Persues. You know, God of the Heroes? Protector of Balance? No! Oh, you read Rick's version of my mortal life. THAT is NOT the true story! Well, yes up until the gods asked me if I wanted to be a god (he wanted me and Annabeth to live a normal childhood in his books! Such lies). Here is the TRUE story and after I give you the flashback, I'll show you what my life is like with my beautiful wife, Annabethsues.

"We haven't offered this to a mortal for eons. Persues Jackson, would you like to be a god?" asked Zeus.

I looked over at Annabeth. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Do it" she said under her breath.

"One request" I said facing Zeus.

"Yes?" asked Zeus.

"I will…" I started. Annabeth almost cries. "Only if Annabeth and Grover can be one, too"

"HA! LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN!" cried Ares.

"It's not your decision, Ares" said Zeus. He looked back at me and my friends. "I grant you three immortality. Percy, you may be the god of all the heroes of the world. Annabeth, you maybe the goddess of architecture. Grover, god of the wild. Now you three, come with me to the Tree of Immortality" said Zeus rising from his throne.

The tree was stunning. Golden apples filled it's branches. A dragon curled around the trunk. The dragon growled at the site of us mortals.

"They are with me" said Zeus. The dragon moved. Zeus plucked three apples and gave each of us one.

I can't remember what it tasted like. Just imagine the _best _food ever times one million. THAT won't even compare.

"This is awesome" said Grover. The other eleven Olympians appear.

"NEW GODS!" cried the Olympians. A serge came through my body. I looked at my friends and they started to glow. I felt my body tingle. I grew as I watched my friends become their true form. For the first time I saw what a god really looked like. My dad had gray hair with a beard thirty feet long (note we all were sixty feet tall).

"Welcome Lord Persues, Annabethsues, and Grovues" said Zeus bowing with the other Olympians.

"Now, let me make their symbols of power" said Hephuteus walking off.

* * *

"That's how it happened" said Annabethsues.

"Yeah. Just about a week ago" I said.

"But yet we got married because it's timeless on Olympus" said Annabethsues. Zeus walked in.

"We have a mission for you Persues"

"What?"

"There is a trapped Half-blood. You must help him"

"May I come?" asked Annabethsues.

"No, you must help your children re-build our home" said Zeus.

TIMLESS! It's only been a week in mortal time but here it's been thirty-three years.

"Good luck Persues, my love" said Annabethsues. She kissed me then I transported to the Grand Cannon.

"HELP!" cried a Half-blood.

Persues creates a floating bubble to get to him.

"Who are you?" asked the victim.

"Persues. Protector of Blance. God of the Half-bloods" I said grabbing my sword, Riptide. I slashed the ropes that tied him to the cannon and laid him down safely.

"Thank you my lord" said the Half-blood running off.

"Hero again, eh Percy?" asked a voice. I turned to see my sixth grade Pre-algebra teacher, the Fury, Mrs. Dodds.

"Still hate me even though I am one of the fifteen Olympians?" I asked the Fury.

"GRAH!" cried the Fury, charging me. I sidestepped and rolled through the air.

"Still as good as I was four years ago huh Mrs. Dodds?" I asked. The Fury reveals her fangs and charged again. This time I sidestepped and cut off one of her fangs.

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the Fury wiping the blood from her mouth. The monster got even madder and charged AGAIN! This time I went for the kill. She grabbed my sword and jabbed it into my chest. "THE GREAT PERSUES IS DEAD!"

Ichor poured down my tuba. I pulled the Ichor stained sword from my chest. "I AM IMORTAL! I CAN NOT DIE!" I cried. I charged for hopefully the last time. She dodged and my sword got lodged into a rock.

"Perfect time to kill" said the Fury lodging her fang into my back. Moe Ichor poured out. I felt a world of pain. My back beaded like a heart. It had hit the small in my back. The only place that can kill me. WAIT! That was when I was a mortal. I sucked up the pain and sliced at the Fury. Her last fang fell to the ground. More blood poured.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" I cried. The other fourteen Olympians came to help me.

"Apollo help Persues" said Zeus.

"You've gone to far" said Hades.

"Artimes, shoot arrows at the Fury" said Zeus commander one of his soldiers. Artimes shot an arrow at the Fury. It incarnated to dust.

"PERCY!" cried Annabeth running to kiss me.

"I'm okay, baby" I replied.

"You are pouring Ichor!" said Annabthesues feeling my wounds.

"I'll fix them" said Apollo walking over. He put his finger on my wounds and they instantly healed.

"Another fight to keep Balance" I said stretching my fixed back.

"You have done a good job at keeping the Balance for thirty years Persues" said Zeus shaking my hand.

"I am not worthy…" I started.

"Yes you are. You may have a custom throne" said Zeus.

"I'll start designing" said Annabethsues.

"How's it going?" I asked my goddess wife.

"Here is my plans" said Annabethsues showing me her plans.

* * *

"COOL! Just like we were sixteen again. You always designing me AWESOME stuff" I said putting my arm around her.

"KIDS! Let's start building" she said signaling our minor god kids to help.

"DADDY GETS A CUSTOM THRONE!" cried Nemues, minor god of Math and Numbers.

"Yup" said Annabeth rustling Nemues' young head.

"Love the design" said our oldest, Kroues, minor god of the fight against Kronos, (notice Kroues sound like Kronos. Annabeth wanted to name her after him because he is the god of the fight against Kronos)

"Let's start, mom" said our second oldest, Lucues (supposed to be named after Luke).

"Okay. Let's see if me-mow will help" she said walking to Athena.

"It's blue for Poseidon?" asked Lucues.

"And it is my favorite color" I replied to Lucues.

"Is Mom almost back?" asked Kroues.

"Right here with Me-mow" she said walking back with Athena.

"I'll always help my son-in-law" said Athena rustling my hair.

"Please stop Athena" I told my stubborn mother-in-law.

"Poseidon's coming" Athena said.

"Hello, Persues" said my dad walking over.

"Hey Poseidon" I said. I don't call him "Dad" because we Olympians who has Olympian parents call them by their name 'cause Poseidon is my brother _and _father (confusing, I know).

"Always wanted my son to have his very own COSTOM throne on Olympus" he said giving me a bear hug.

"I'm just as exited" I replied going to the blue parts Annabeth and my kids were laying out.

"How long will it take for it to be done?" I asked.

"Thirty-two years" she replied not taking her eyes off the blue-prints.

"Won't be long. About another week, isn't it?" I asked. She busted out laughing.

* * *

**_Thirty-two years later…_**

"I love it honey" I said hugging her. With three new Olympians the U shaped arrangements of throne had became a full 0.

"Hello" said Chiron walking in with Camp Half-blood.

"Yes hello. Everyone, check out Lord Persues' new throne!" cried Zeus. Everyone claps.

"I love it too. And the Goddess of Architecture herself designed _and _built it" I said hugging Annabeth. At the moment she seemed prettier than Aphrodite. (Oh yeah, if you read the _Titan's Curse _you know I told Rick I didn't know what color Aphrodite's hair was. It's sun blonde).

My tale is almost over, but before I finish I want to tell you how many statues have been made for me. TWENTY in two weeks mortal time. Amazing right? Well, I've caught up with what today is so I guess this is…

**THE END**


End file.
